


Naughty Streak

by speedgriffon



Series: It's Just a Flesh Wound | Rosie Sheridan Fics [11]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: Rosie and Butch get carried away in the midst of a make-out session. Butch takes the opportunity to tease her about what goes on in her mind when they find themselves in compromising positions. In a fit of bravery, Rosie takes charge.(Prompt response) (Re-titled from collection of prompts)
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: It's Just a Flesh Wound | Rosie Sheridan Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710277
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Naughty Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “What, you’ve never thought about us?”

Rosie was in a blissful haze.

She wasn’t sure exactly how she ended up sprawled across the couch in her Megaton home with Butch perched above her, the two lip-locked in a passionate kiss, but now that she was there, she didn’t feel like connecting the dots. All she could focus on was the slide of his tongue in her mouth while a few teasing fingers toyed with the hem of her t-shirt. Rosie clung to him, overwhelmed by the sensations she was experiencing—every time they kissed, there was a brand-new intensity that excited her, and this moment was no different.

Her hand found purchase in his hair, prompting a soft groan that reverberated through her lips. Butch pulled away and Rosie thought he was going to complain about her mussing up his styling when he kissed away from her lips, down along her chin to her cheek then her ear before breathing across the column of her throat. A new kind of excitement washed over her, and she eagerly craned her head to the side to give him greater access, feeling her entire body go hot at his soft chuckle. Almost immediately his lips were wrapped around her neck, gentle kisses slowly morphing into something more enthusiastic, little nips of teeth pinching her skin, ensuring she’d be marked.

All the while, Rosie panted deliriously, one hand threaded in his hair while the other clutched the sleeve of his jacket. It felt like she was drowning—surrounded by the smell of his too-strong cologne and hair pomade, the stench of stale cigarettes he couldn’t wash out of his clothes—but it was so characteristically _Butch_ , she wouldn’t have it any other way. His lips traveled further, trailing along her collarbone and she whimpered, fluttering her eyes shut—if she had any idea how wonderful it would feel to have him kiss anywhere but her lips, she would’ve had him do so _weeks_ ago.

Rosie wished she didn’t have to be such a prude and could just… _let go_.

One of Butch’s hands at her waist sneaked up and barely ghosted across her clothed breast, causing her to blink open her eyes. His free hand was still teasing up her shirt, warm fingers tickling the skin at her side causing her to flinch. Though it all, he continued his trail of kisses on her neck, pausing for a sharp inhale of breath before resuming on the opposite side. Rosie was still in a daze. A part of her was curious to see what would happen if he continued touching her, if his lips traveled any further down her body. The more rational part of her mind told her that was all _too soon_ —they hadn’t even pinned down a label on what to call each other yet. Boyfriend and girlfriend? _Lovers_? A passing fling? Her mind clouded. 

Butch relaxed his body against hers almost at the same time that Rosie made to gently push him away. In that brief moment of contact, she had felt delightful weight of him atop her—including the arousal at the front of his jeans. He had pulled away immediately with a sharp gasp, the two staring at each other with surprised, breathless expressions. They stayed like that as the minutes stretched on until their breathing evened out.

“Sorry, Rosie, I uh—” Butch gulped, lips swollen red from his assault on her neck. He adjusted so he was still hovering above her but was giving her as much space as possible on the cushions. “Got pretty carried away there.”

She was speechless. “I—yes.”

He smirked. “Something tells me you liked it.”

“Maybe,” she answered in a barely-there whisper, flicking her gaze away. _Something_ told her he did too.

Butch snickered, maneuvering one hand so he could tuck the flyaway hairs out of her face. His fingers trailed down the side of her face and lightly down the path of kisses he had left on her throat and collarbone. His voice was low. “Can’t blame me for wanting you.”

If Rosie was hot before, she was now _on fire_. She widened her eyes and felt her lips part in a soft gasp— _what_ did he just—did Butch DeLoria just say he _wanted her_? She wanted to inspect his head for a concussion. Sure, she could just barely believe that _maybe_ he wanted to kiss and make-out and get a little groping action in (if she allowed it) but _sex_? Did he remember who she was? Rosie Sheridan— _Stitches_ —that girl he used to tease from Vault 101. Certainly not somebody worth his time in the bedroom department. The entire idea made her brain short circuit.

He raised an eyebrow, catching on to her stunned silence. “What? You’ve never thought about us?”

“Huh?” she meekly responded, darting her eyes back to his face if only to remind herself that she was beneath him in a _very_ compromising position—with probably half a dozen hickeys dotted across her neck.

“I mean…” Butch’s fingers tickled against her skin as he tugged at the collar of her shirt, daring to expose more flesh. “’Bout the two of us…ya know, rolling around in your bed with a _lot_ less clothes on.”

Rosie wanted to sink into the couch and disappear into the floorboards—fade away into the surface of the earth. He had _no right_ —of all the times to taunt her, of all the topics to tease her about—the focus of her thoughts and dreams were _off limits_. Not that she had been daydreaming about him. Naked. In her bed. That much…

Butch seemed to figure she’d remain silent under this line of persistent flirtation, but that didn’t stop him.

“So, I _might_ have snuck a peek at those books you’ve been reading,” he grinned, eyebrows wiggling at her sudden gasp. “Ooh yeah, _Stitches_ , who would’ve known you’d have such a naughty streak?”

She wriggled beneath him, frowning slightly. “ _Butch_ , those are priv— _fictional_ —” she corrected, cheeks ablaze. She couldn’t believe how embarrassed she felt at him finding the stash of boudoir novellas Moira had given her—she would’ve much rather him be snooping through her handwritten journals. At least those were far less racy, less likely to give him any explicit ideas. “I’m—I do _not_ —”

“Hmm?” he hummed, clearly amused by her flustered state. This was an entirely brand-new form of torture. “I’d say you’d have to be having some pretty interesting dreams after staying up all night with your nose in those kinds of books.”

Clearly he had forgotten that she could control her dreams on most nights. Rosie puffed out a sigh, blowing some of her hair out of her face. How could Butch be so annoying and yet so _attractive_ at the same time? It wasn’t fair that he always seemed to have the upper hand just because she was too damn shy to do anything about it. For once, _she_ wanted to have the advantage—but where to start?

“Maybe—maybe a few,” she finally answered, sliding her hands to rest on his shoulders.

That certainly seemed to shock Butch, his eyebrows shooting up before he relaxed, angling his chin down so it would be easy to capture her lips in a kiss. “Oh yeah?”

Rosie felt a surge of unknown bravery flow through her as she smiled. “I could tell you about them.”

When Butch faltered, clearly flabbergasted, that’s when she made her move, gripping the lapels of his leather jacket as she brought him to her body. She kissed him but underestimated just how alarmed he was. Butch’s arm slid out from under him which caused him to slip off the couch, and with his arm still tucked around her waist, she went right with him. The two tumbled to the hard floor, barely buffered by the rug she had laid out while redecorating a month ago. Rosie landed on top of him, legs tangled and torsos pressed together. He shifted his arm so he could scoop back her dark hair that curtained them both, laughing softly at the way her glasses awkwardly balanced on the tip of her nose.

“Jesus, Rosie—where’d _that_ come from?” he breathed, bright blue eyes darting across her face. His ears were burning red. “Not that—hey, I mean, I liked it.”

She shrugged. “It was the only way to shut you up.”

“It worked,” Butch replied, arms tightening around her torso, so she stayed put. “It can keep working.”

That little wave of boldness came over her again as she straddled his waist properly, leaning down so she could frame the sides of his face with her hands. Before he could say anything, she swallowed his surprised gasp in a searing kiss, breaking away if only to check for his dazed expression and delirious grin. _Good_.

Now it was her turn.

**Author's Note:**

> say hello over on tumblr @ eeveevie
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
